Snowbound
by Jezrianna2.0
Summary: [Complete]Kim and Ron are trapped by a winter storm.  Rated 'M' for language, sexual references and sexual situations.
1. A Winter's Day

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Kim Possible looked back over her shoulder. "C'mon, Ron! Pick up the pace!"

Ron Stoppable glared at his red headed friend. "Why am I following you again?" he demanded as snowflakes swirled around him.

Kim held a finger to her lips and frowned as if deep in thought. "Ummm," she vocalized. "Because this hike was your idea to begin with?" she asked.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Ron tried to sound angry, but couldn't keep up the pretense. It was four days before Christmas and he and Kim were snowshoeing through newly fallen powder in the mountains west of Salt Lake City, Utah. Ron couldn't help smiling as Kim turned away from him and resumed slogging up the trail. Kim Possible, she of the red hair and green eyes, was not just his friend, she was his best friend. That, he reflected, was a little odd. Not that he minded, of course. It was just unusual for a twenty-two year old college senior to be so close, emotionally speaking, to a woman (other than his mother, shudder) that he had never slept with. A soft chuckle passed Ron's lips as he considered that. To say that Kim was beautiful was on a par with saying that atoms were really small. And it wasn't mere physical beauty, either, though Kim possessed that in abundance. She was a beautiful _person_, a kind, gentle, loving girl who thought the world of him, a feeling he returned. And yet they had never had sex, had never even dated. Not really, anyway. Oh, there had been the time when Kim was under the influence of that microchip, Dr, Bortel's Moodulator. And the time she had gone with him to his cousin's wedding. And a handful of other incidences, like their senior prom in high school. But mostly, they just hung out together, enjoying each other's company. Like now. It had been Kim's idea to spend Christmas, or rather, 'Winter Break' as the University referred to the season, skiing. At her behest Ron had made reservations at one of Utah's less well known ski resorts, not just for the two of them, but for their families as well. Kim's parents and brothers, as well as Ron's folks, would be joining them in two days. In the meantime, besides skiing and soaking in the resort's outdoor heated pool and hot tub, Ron had proposed a day-hike into the mountains, an idea suggested by a brochure in the hotel restaurant.

Ron watched Kim's backside as it swayed to and fro in the way only a girl's hips could manage, and smiled. Kim could, and did, trigger certain urges in him from time to time, but for the most part he didn't think of her in sexual terms. It was the _emotional_ intimacy that he shared with her that was the most precious to him, an intimacy he shared with no-one else. Kim knew him as well as he knew himself. He had no secrets from her, had no desire to keep any. When traveling on missions, or just relaxing in the dormitory apartment they shared at school, they would spend hours in each others arms, snuggling. Sometimes, but only rarely, they would kiss. That was the extent of their physical relationship. It was a strange, perplexing phenomena that their respective boyfriends and girlfriends found at turns odd, unsettling, or intolerable.

And Ron wouldn't trade it for the wide world.

* * *

Kim looked up the trail, comparing physical reality to the map she had memorized. A quarter mile ahead the trail would branch, one half of the fork doubling back to the resort, the other leading deeper into the mountains. She glanced up at the sky. The day was overcast, and the clouds were spitting snow, but the weather forecast was basically good. The mountain air was cold and still. Ancient conifers stood silently under a mantle of snow. In the distance Kim could make out the boxy shape of a cabin, one of several she and Ron had passed. In the summer the resort rented them out to people who wanted to 'rough it'. Now they were locked shut. Kim eyed the cabin as she drew nearer. Standing as it did in a small clearing in the woods, it was a picture of romantic isolation. Kim's thought's turned to George Kantanos, her current boyfriend. She wouldn't have minded if George had come along. She missed his arms, as well as his...

Kim smiled to herself. George was a better than average lover, always taking pains to see that she achieved fulfillment before satisfying his own needs. Still, he was a bit lacking in the personality department. Worse yet, he was dropping hints that he thought Kim might be 'The One'. Kim's smile vanished, and she sighed. She was probably going to have to give George his walking papers soon, before he did something foolish. Kim liked George, and the last thing she wanted to do was break his heart by saying 'no' after he got down on one knee.

'If only George was more like Ron,' she mused, a thought that triggered another grin. Kim glanced over her shoulder. Ron, who had been shy, clumsy, and awkward most of his life, had lately blossomed into a handsome, confident young man. If he were anyone else, Kim was sure she'd be scheming at getting into bed with him. That thought made Kim bite her lip to keep from laughing. The very notion of sex with Ron, of having him inside her, was so strange that Kim couldn't even picture it. Her mind simply refused to conjure up the image. Which was just as well, she supposed. As much as she loved Ron (and she did love him, more than anyone else) it was a strange, non-sexual kind of love. She didn't like to think of it as 'Platonic' because, at least to her mind, Platonic love didn't allow for kissing and cuddling, which she and Ron did (the cuddling often, the kissing less so). Nor was it the sort of love she had for her parents, or her brothers. It was...unique.

'Like Ron,' Kim thought, unable to suppress a giggle. She sent him a fond glance. He smiled at her, and she return it. 'Ron Stoppable, the only boy I've ever slept with but never had sex with.' That was a nice memory. It had just happened, one night while they were watching TV and snuggling. Ron had announced that he was tired, and had stretched out on the couch in the living room of their dorm apartment, pulling Kim down on top of him. She'd thought about pushing away, of getting up, but she hadn't. Ron had closed his eyes, and while his arms had clasped her, it wasn't like he was feeling her up or anything. Almost at once his breathing had assumed the slow rhythm of a person asleep, and Kim had relaxed. It had been...nice. So nice that she had laid her head on his chest and closed her own eyes. The next thing she knew, it was morning. She had awakened to find him looking at her. Her whispered "Good morning" had been rewarded with a gentle hug, followed by an equally gentle kiss, followed by one of those awkward moments when their respective genders, with all the implications there-unto-pertaining, were foremost in their minds. The incident hadn't been repeated, a fact that Kim regretted in way, because it had been so nice, but it was a memory she would always cherish.

"Hey, Kim!" Ron's voice snapped Kim out of her reverie. "Is it just me, or does it look like there's a storm coming in?"

Kim looked to the west. Sure enough, the sky was darkening, and the snow was starting to come down more heavily.

"I think you're right, Ron," Kim agreed. The wind was picking up, too. "Maybe we should turn back."

"Good idea, K.P."


	2. Blizzard

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_God-hand Number 7: No, it's not a sequel to the 'Moods' stories. I might write one eventually, if I can think of a good idea, but there is nothing of that sort planned right now._

_continental-line: The cold comes into play in this chapter._

_cyscoe: Always a pleasure to hear from you!_

_WWLAOS: I didn't give chapter one a title? I **knew** I forgot something!_

_Triaxx2: Kim and Ron are confident in their skills and training. Maybe too confident now and then, but that's part of what makes them human._

_Kayla Tsukino: Glad you liked it! That **is** ironic :)_

_Fuzzie Muzzie: I'm reposting them slowly.  
_

_Thanks to: Nova-chan, fanjimmy, aspects, AzureHart, ficticiousgrl, Jinx, Jokerisdaking and gargoylesama._

Kim pulled a granola bar out her jacket pocket with her right hand, tore the wrapper open with her teeth and took a bite. Her left hand held her Kimmunicator, currently in GPS mode. Just under four miles. That was how far she and Ron had to go to get back to the safety and warmth of the resort's hotel. Kim glanced over her shoulder. Ron was right behind her, slogging through the knee deep snow. Kim took a deep breath. Heading out from the ski lodge where they had rented their snowshoes, she and Ron had hiked six miles in three hours before the approach of an unexpected storm had prompted them to turn back ahead of schedule.

"Unexpected storm," Kim muttered. "Lousy weather forecasters." Not that that was entirely fair. She knew well enough that the weather in mountainous regions could change rapidly and with little warning, especially in winter. 'Oh well, we weren't that far from our planned turn around point anyway,' she allowed silently. Still, she was concerned. They'd turned back an hour ago, and had were making the same pace as they had going out, but the weather was getting worse. The snow was coming down heavily now, and the wind, which had been so light as to be non-existent in the morning, was rising steadily. As a result, visibility was dropping rapidly, and the temperature was going down as well.

Kim slowed briefly to allow Ron to draw even with her. "What do you think, Ron?" she said, raising her voice to be heard over the wind.

"I think we'll be all right as long as it doesn't get any worse," Ron replied, taking a quick look at the western sky.

"And if it does get worse?" Kim asked.

"Then we'll need to find a place to take shelter until the storm blows over."

Kim nodded. "Agreed, though to be honest, I really don't care for the idea of huddling in a snow cave."

Ron grinned at her. "I prefer the hotel and a nice hot tub myself."

"Let's not dawdle then," Kim resolved, forging ahead with renewed vigor.

It was getting worse. The wind, whipping down the canyon, swirled the snow around in blinding billows, reducing visibility to a few hundred feet at best, even less at times. The temperature had fallen further as well, so much so that, despite Kim's multiple layers of winter clothing and her physical exertions, she was beginning to feel cold.

"Ron!" Kim had to shout to get his attention.

"What!" he shouted back, his voice nearly drowned out by the howling wind.

"We need to find shelter!"

"Ok! But where! In the trees!" Ron queried.

Kim shook her head. "Only as a last resort. According to this," she said, holding up her Kimmunicator, "there's a cabin less than two hundred yards away. Let's at least try to get to it, shall we!"

"Right! And Kim!" Kim saw Ron pull a length of orange strapping from somewhere under his own coat. The safety harness from the small pack of emergency supplies they'd brought along, just in case. Ten feet long, with clips on both ends, it would keep them from getting separated. Ron fastened one end to a 'D' ring on the front of his coat, the other to a similar ring on the back of Kim's. "There!" he said, patting Kim on the shoulder. "Let's move out!"

The two hundred yards seemed like two hundred miles. Kim and Ron had gone barely a quarter of the distance when the storm's strength seemed to double in an instant. Visibility fell from a few hundred feet to almost nil. Still, they plowed on, guided by the Kimmunicator.

One step, then another, then another.

One hundred yards.

One step, then another, then another.

Fifty yards. Thirty yards.

One step, then another, then another.

Squint at the Kimmunicator's frost crusted screen. Almost there. Nothing left to do except cross the...

Creek.

* * *

Ron was barely been able to make Kim out through the snow. She was little more than a shadowy figure. Suddenly her dimly perceived shape seemed to sink into the Earth. Ron felt the safety strap go taut, almost jerking him off his feet. 

"Kim!" Rushing forward Ron saw a ribbon of black water against the white snow. The creek. It was barely three feet wide, less than six inches deep. Kim was in it, on her hands and knees. Ron exploded into action. Splashing into the water he grabbed Kim around the waist and hauled her bodily to her feet. She was already starting to shake, even as his own hands and feet went numb from the icy water seeping into his boots and gloves. The insulating properties of Kim's winter clothes might not have been totally destroyed by their immersion in the creek, but Ron wasn't going to take chances. He knew he had minutes, at the most, to get his friend out of the wind. Kim's Kimmunicator was nowhere in sight. With his own in one hand Ron set off, half carrying, half dragging Kim.

After what seemed like forever, a black shape loomed out of the blizzard. No time to rejoice. Where was the damn door? Ah! There! Ron set Kim down and dug in his pockets for his key ring. Kim's long time tech guru, Wade Load, had given them what he called 'universal keys'.

"Got the idea from a James Bond movie," Wade had said when he'd handed out the gadgets, boasting that they'd open ninety percent of the world's know pin-tumbler locks.

Carefully grasping the key in his numb fingers, he tried the key in the padlock that barred the cabin door. "Hope this is one of the ninety percent," Ron whispered prayerfully.

Praise God! It worked.

Ron dragged Kim inside, shutting the door behind him. A quick survey showed a Spartan interior: a twin bed, a wood burning stove, a table and a few chairs.

"Time for a closer look later," Ron chided himself. "First things first." Working quickly he began stripping off Kim's wet clothes: boots, coat, snow pants, sweater, trousers and long underwear tops and bottoms. Then he laid her, clad only in her bra and panties, on the bare mattress of the unmade bed and covered her with three blankets. Then he stripped off his own clothes, down to his boxers, and crawled into the bed beside her. Immediately Ron began to vigorously rub Kim's arms and shoulders, as much to warm himself by the exertion as her by the friction.

How long he was at, Ron was never able to say. Perhaps fifteen minutes. Maybe half an hour. All he knew for sure was that he gradually became aware that he was sweating from his labors. Kim's violent shaking had subsided to mere shivering, and then only occasionally. Her breathing had quickened as well, and while her skin was still cooler to the touch than Ron would have liked, the grey pallor had left her face, and her lips were no longer tinged with blue.

Deciding the worst was past, Ron ceased his rubbing and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

'Just a little break,' Ron told himself as his eyes explored the cabin that had saved their lives. It was an austere thing, with just this large room and perhaps one other at the back if the empty door frame in the rear wall was any sign, a kitchen he guessed. The wood burning stove squatted in front of an old stone fireplace. A meager supply of firewood was stacked to one side.

'That could be a problem unless there's some stored out back, and real close.'

In the short term though, they were all right. The cabin walls, un-insulated though they were, at least kept the wind out. The immediate threat to their survival abated, Ron relaxed. A wave of drowsiness engulfed him. Clasping Kim close, Ron shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	3. Taking Stock

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Triaxx2: I hope I addressed your concerns in this chapter. Again :) Thanks for re-posting your original reviews, BTW.  
_

_Wanderer3: Yeah, I reckon that's what happened. It's fixed now (I hope)._

_Hottlips: I was a bad girl is what happened. Broke the rules and got nuked for it. But I've learned my lesson, and am re-posting.  
_

Kim opened her eyes to utter darkness. She felt a brief surge of panic, but suppressed it.

'Amp down, Possible,' she chided herself. 'Analyze the situation first, _then_ panic!'

Kim could hear a howling sound. The wind, most likely. But it was muted, and mixed in with it were creaks, rattles and groans. 'I'm in a building of some sort.' She was also warm, which could only be a good sign. That probably had something to do with the heavy, coarse cloth that covered her from head to toe. It felt like a woolen blanket, maybe more than one. Kim moved a hand to her face and tried to get the cloth off her head. After some searching she found the edge of the blanket and pulled it aside. Two things happened, First, the darkness eased. Not a lot, but there was enough light for her to see that she was in a small, wood framed cabin. Second, icy cold air assaulted her face. Kim moved the blanket back, leaving only her eyes exposed. She was in a bed, with several blankets covering her body, and another placed as a combination pillow and head cover. There was a movement to her left. She wasn't alone.

Kim moved the head cover blanket just enough to reveal a familiar profile, and sagged with relief. Ron was breathing with the steady rhythm of a man asleep. Wherever they were, and however they had gotten there, they were safe at least. Kim was about to try and wake Ron when a thought occurred to her. Her hand when to her leg. No pants. It slid up, across her waist, along her torso to her neck. No shirt, either. Just bra and panties. She repeated the process, very lightly, on Ron. He was equally undressed.

'More so,' Kim thought with a silent giggle, 'since he isn't wearing a bra.'

A quick scan of the room revealed a scattering of clothes on the floor. Kim thought she could see a sheen of ice on some of them. She frowned. Why couldn't she remember how she'd gotten here? Kim's brow furrowed as she pondered the matter. She and Ron had been hiking in the mountains when a storm came up. They'd turned back toward the resort hotel, but not in time to avoid getting caught. Because of deteriorating conditions they had decided to take shelter in one of the rental cabins along the trail they'd been following. They had headed for the closest one and were almost on top of it when...

Kim gave herself a mental kick. She'd been so focused on the cabin she'd forgotten about the little stream they had crossed on their way up. In her mind's eye Kim recalled the shock she'd felt when she'd taken that last step and found no ground beneath her foot. Her last clear memory was of black water rushing up at her.

Kim sighed. There was such a thing as being too focused, she supposed. 'Ron must have carried me the rest of the way,' she reasoned, 'and gotten me out of my wet clothes.' Kim's gaze went to the man lying beside her. 'Once again, I owe Ron my life. I wonder if that makes us even?' Kim smiled. She and Ron had long since stopped keeping track of that little statistic. Reaching out, she shook him gently.

"Ron."

"Wha..?" Ron's eyes flickered open, and he turned toward her.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Before Kim could open her mouth to reply two powerful arms were around her, crushing her in a fierce embrace. Instead of fighting it, Kim luxuriated in it, returning the hug as best she could with her own arms pinned to her sides. Finally she said, "I'm glad to see you too, Ron. Can I breath now?"

Ron's face went beet red and his grip loosened. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No big," Kim assured him with a gentle smile.

"So, you feeling okay? No lasting ill effects or anything?" Ron asked, his voice suddenly tinged with anxiety.

Kim's own expression went serious. She shifted beneath the blankets, her fingers probing at her feet. "No pain or discomfort in my feet and toes, and my fingers are fine, so I guess I avoided frostbite."

"You weren't out there long enough for that, I guess," Ron said. "You got chilled, but that seems to have been the extent of it. Not that I didn't freak out a little at the time," he admitted. Kim said nothing, just smiled again. Ron's many childhood phobias had faded as he'd gotten older. Pretty much the only thing that made him lose his cool anymore was when he thought she was hurt. On impulse she snuggled up against him. Or maybe it wasn't an impulse, she thought guiltily. Even with the blankets there was a noticeable difference in temperature between the side of her that was facing Ron and the side that wasn't. Ron didn't seem to mind though, if the way his arms drew her in was any sign. He buried his face in her hair, and they lay like that for a while, just enjoying the fact that they were alive.

Eventually Kim turned to look Ron in the eyes. "So," she said, her voice businesslike. "What's our situation?"

Ron rolled away from her and propped himself up on an elbow. Kim followed suit, pressing herself against Ron's back and draping an arm across him.

"We're in a two room cabin. What exactly is in the other room, I don't know, because I haven't had a chance to look. I'm guessing it's a kitchen, or maybe a storeroom. Whatever it is, I'm hoping there's more firewood back there, because there isn't much here," he said, pointing at the small pile near the stove.

"What about food?" Kim asked, suddenly aware that she was hungry.

"So far as I know, only what we brought with us," Ron said as he looked back at her, his expression grim. Kim nodded. She and Ron had brought along five or six energy bars each, and they'd eaten half of them on the hike out. That wouldn't be a problem if the storm didn't last too long.

"What's the weather report?"

Ron blushed slightly. "I don't know." At Kim's slightly accusatory look he explained defensively, "Hey, after I got you warmed up I fell asleep." He reached down beside the bed and produced his Kimmunicator. "While you find that out," Ron suggested, "I'll see about getting a fire going."

"Good idea," Kim relented with an apologetic smile. Wrapping himself in one of the blankets, Ron rolled off the bed. Kim switched Ron's Kimmunicator on, wondering only briefly where her own was. A quick push of the Call button and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Wade Load, Kim and Ron's long time friend and technology expert, asked.

"You haven't heard?" Kim asked, her tone amused.

"Heard what?" Wade asked blankly.

"Never mind. Ron and I were on a day hike when a storm blew up. We're holed up in a cabin, and we're wondering how long we'll have to stay here. I guess we haven't been missed yet." A quick call confirmed that fact.

"I told the resort where you are. They said they'll send their Sno-Cat for you as soon as the storm breaks," Wade informed her a moment later.

"How soon is that likely to be?"

Wade made a face. "Twelve to forty-eight hours according to the National Weather Service."

"We'll just have to wait it out I guess," Kim said reluctantly. "Tell you what, Wade. We'll call every six hours. If you hear anything new, let us know."

"Will do, Kim," Wade promised.

"Putting the Kimmunicator in standby mode, Kim out."

A loud banging noise made Kim jump. She turned to see Ron reassembling the stove's metal chimney pipe. A pile of snow lay at his feet.

"Chimney was blocked," he explained. Ron moved to the front of the stove and peered inside. "It's drawing better now," he announced, his voice quavering. Kim could se he was shivering.

"Ron! Get back in the bed before you freeze," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Ron obeyed. When he was under the covers Kim pressed herself against him to speed the warming process. Ron was keeping an eye on the stove. As the fire inside it grew Kim could hear dripping and hissing. Wisps of steam emerged from the joints in the chimney as the last of the snow that had filled it melted away.

"What's in the back room," Kim asked quietly, "Anything interesting?"

"Not much. It's just a storeroom, but there is more firewood, and some charcoal. There's food as well, but not much, and it's all dry stuff. Still, I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Mmhmmm," Kim murmured. With two people, the bed was getting warm enough again that she was getting drowsy.

"What do we do now?" Ron wondered.

"We wait," Kim sighed. The last thing she felt before she dropped off into sleep was Ron turning over and taking her in his arms again.


	4. Passing Time

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

Thanks to: Kayla Tsukino, WWLAOS, continental-line, Triaxx2, kimnron4ever, Godhand's Number, Wanderer3, fanjimmy, Intrepidwarriors, Alan Wilkinson, scubagurl and MtnRon.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with...'f'," Ron said after making a deliberately thorough sweep of the cabin with his eyes. Kim, who was lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand, took a quick look around as well.

'May as well get the obvious ones out of the way,' she mused. "Frost," she said aloud. It was a fair guess, as the interior walls of the cabin, and especially the windows, glittered with the stuff. Ron shook his head.

"Nope."

"Firewood?" Another good guess. Kim's attention was briefly given to the wood burning stove. According to the last weather report they'd seen, the temperature outside had fallen to zero, maybe even lower by now, and the wind was as fierce as ever. Because they had so little fuel the stove wasn't going full bore. Instead, they had a nice bed of coals to which, every hour or so, they would add another stick of their rapidly dwindling supply. As a result, the fire took the edge off the chill, but it was still cold in the cabin.

'At least our clothes are drying,' Kim noted, studying the garments. She had arranged them near the stove and checked them every time it was her turn to stoke the fire. They were drying, but slowly, and it would probably be several hours more before they were dry enough to put on.

"The floor?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Nope."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hmmm. Flannel shirt?"

"Ooooo! So close! But no."

Kim's eyes roamed the room. There had to be something... Her gaze swept over a decoration on the wall, stopped, and went back to it. There, hanging on the wall were two Japanese rice-paper..."Fans!" Kim exulted. Ron's face fell, and Kim giggled.

"Well, it's your turn," Ron said grumpily. Kim laid back on the bed, thinking. Absently, she ran her fingers under one of her bra straps. She frowned. "What time is it?"

Ron consulted his watch. "Just after ten o'clock," he told her.

"So we've been here what, eight, nine hours?" Ron nodded.

"It seems longer," Kim observed. She sat up and reached behind her, fingers working at the catch of her bra.

"What the heck are you doing!" Ron choked. Kim gave him a puzzled look.

"I've had this thing on for sixteen hours, Ron. That's about as long as I can manage before it gets too uncomfortable," she explained, pointing at her shoulder with her eyes. Even in the dim light Ron could see a reddish crease in Kim's skin. He ran a finger over it. There was a distinct indentation in Kim's flesh.

"Wow!" he murmured before turning away. After a few moments he felt Kim lie back down and turned around again. She had the blankets drawn up, with her bare shoulders the only sign that she was topless. Her bra was lying on top of the blankets at the foot of the bed. Curious, Ron picked it up. He turned it to and fro, then hefted it in one hand, judging its weight.

"It hardly weighs anything," he said finally. "I can't see how it would be uncomfortable."

Kim smiled humorlessly. "The bra may not weigh much, but the things it's holding up do, Ron."

Ron blushed, and Kim giggled again.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that," Ron admitted, and Kim smiled.

"Since you don't have boobs, I can understand that. Most guys never think past fondling them. They don't know what it's like to have to lug them around all day."

"I see your point. And now that I think of it, I once dated a girl with huge..." Ron said, indicating with his hands how big the girl's breasts had been. "They were the size of cantaloupes, and her bra had straps this wide." He held his thumb and forefinger an inch and a half apart.

"I'm not surprised," Kim said. "Looks like she was an 'E' cup at least. I'm only a 'B', but even that gets heavy after a long day."

Ron lay down as well, and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments he heaved a sigh. At Kim's questioning look he said, "It's just odd, to be lying in bed with a naked woman, talking about breasts, and not having a single sexual thought about said naked woman."

"I am not naked!" Kim said with mock indignity. "Quite, anyway," she added with a grin. She rolled on her side and snuggled up to him. "Besides, it's not that odd. I mean, I'm lying in bed with a mostly naked man, and I'm not having sexual thoughts either."

Ron said nothing. He seemed a little tense. "What's the matter?"

"Your boobs are pressing against my side," he informed her. Kim lifted the blanket and looked down. Sure enough, they were. She looked at Ron again. "And?" she asked. "They were pressing against you half an hour ago, and I didn't hear you complaining."

"That was different," Ron said patiently. "You had your bra on."

"Some thin cloth makes that much difference?" Kim asked, a touch sarcastically. Ron didn't answer, just stared straight up. Kim relented. "Does it really make you uncomfortable?" she asked sympathetically.

Ron did look at her then. "A little," he admitted sheepishly. Kim started to draw back, but Ron's arm stopped her, then pulled her close again.

"You're right," he said, "I'm being a little silly. They're no different from the rest of your skin." He paused. "Well, they're a **little** different, but..." he clarified, grinning, and Kim smiled as well.

"Maybe it'll help me get used to it if I say it out loud," Ron went on. "Your boobs are touching me." He frowned thoughtfully. "Your boobs are touching me." Kim watched with an amused smile on her lips.

"Boobs," Ron said. His expression brightened. "Boobies!" he exclaimed, doing a creditable impression of Beavis from _Beavis and Butt-head_. Kim snickered and Ron went on, "Ta-ta's. Tits. Knockers. Hooters! Fun-bags!" Kim poked him in the ribs at the last.

"What?" Ron demanded, still grinning, as he rubbed his side. "Hey, I'm a guy. Get me started on breasts and I can't think of anything else," he teased.

"Oh really?" Kim asked. A wicked smile touched her lips.

"Pussy," she purred throatily.

"Gah!" Ron yelped. "You're not helping!"

Kim started to giggle and poked Ron in the ribs again. He responded by tickling her, which set her laughing helplessly. She retaliated, and Ron's own laughter mingled with hers. When they finally stopped they found themselves tired again. Snuggling close to one another, they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	5. Awkweird Moments

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

This chapter has been edited for content. I believe it conforms to the 'R' rating and FanFiction rules. If you think otherwise, please let me know.

Ron sighed blissfully. His eyes were closed, and he was lying in bed; a warm silky, delightfully comfortable bed, sprawled out while she caressed him. Just who 'she' was wasn't exactly clear. Ron was pretty sure she was the young woman who played the part of Charity on _Agony County_. At least, that's who had undressed herself while he watched, and had slid into the bed next to him. But he had a funny feeling she had somehow...changed...since then. Still, given what she was doing, Ron wasn't going to worry about that.

He could feel her long hair tickling him as she covered him with gentle kisses. The warmth of her breath went well with the softness of her lips. It was all very...stimulating. Ron thought about opening his eyes to find out who she was, but was unable to do so. Instead, he tried to guess her identity by the way she used her hands and mouth to stimulate a certain body part.

"Oh! Yeah!" Ron murmured. "Keep that up, baby, and you'll have to wash your face in a minute," he chuckled quietly.

There was a muffled remark, sharply questioning in it's tone. Funny thing was, it seemed to come, not from the mystery girl at his waist, but from right beside him.

"Ron, it's my turn." There was something very familiar about the new voice.

Ron felt a knuckle jab at his ribs. He managed to crack an eye and peer to one side. Green eyes, burning with desire, looked at him from a face framed in auburn hair. Ron's own eyes flew wide open. "Kim?"

"Ron," she smiled and slid closer. As the covers moved Ron saw that Kim was utterly naked.

"Kim?" Ron repeated, as Kim straddled his waist. The other girl had vanished. Ron didn't know what to do. Part of him thought he should stop this, but an equal part of him was too entranced by Kim's gorgeous, naked flesh to care.

"Kim, what...why...?"

She leaned forward, her hips sliding back as she did so. "My fire needs stoking, Ron," she purred huskily, "and you're just the man for the job." Then, before he could utter a word of protest, she engulfed him...

"GAH!" Ron sat bolt upright. Cold darkness surrounded him.

"Ron?" Kim's voice. He turned, breathing heavily. She was sitting beside him, holding the blankets to her breast, looking at him anxiously.

"Huh? What?" he gasped.

Kim's expression went sympathetic. "You were deep asleep. I practically had to beat on you and yell in your ear to wake you up." Ron stared at her blankly.

"It's time to stoke the fire, and it's your turn," Kim explained.

"Oh, right!" Ron exclaimed as he woke up fully. Cold air could do that in a hurry. He started to turn to get out of the bed, then stopped.

"Uh, K.P., you might want to, uh, avert your eyes."

Kim gave him a puzzled look.

"I, uh, was having a dream, see, a fairly intense one and, uh..."

He blushed. Kim's eyes flicked down and noted the bulge beneath the blankets. Ron's ego thought it saw her eyes widen slightly before they returned to his face.

"Oh, one of those dreams, huh?" she asked, her own cheeks flushing slightly.

Ron nodded, and she turned away, laying back down with her face toward the wall.

"Thanks, K.P.," Ron said gratefully, then hurried about his business. There wasn't much to it. A quick check of the clothes showed they were all but dry. A quartered section of log went through the door of the stove's firebox onto a bed of glowing coals. Before Ron shut the door tongues of flame were already licking up the sides of the wood.

As Ron returned to the bed and slid beneath the blankets Kim rolled onto her back again.

"So," she asked, a playful smile dancing on her lips, "was she pretty?"

"Yes," Ron stammered. That was no lie. Even in her present state: sweaty; with a touch of b.o.; with hair that was starting to get oil matted, Kim was still gorgeous.

"Anyone I know?" Kim inquired solicitously.

"You could say that," Ron allowed.

"And...?" she asked with a wave of her hand.

"I'd rather not say," Ron said, which, of course, was as good as a confession: Kim knew him too well.

"It was me, wasn't it?" There was no heat in her words. If anything, she sounded amused.

"Yes," Ron allowed, his face glowing with embarrassment.

"And what, exactly, were we doing that got you so...worked up?"

"Kim! Please!"

"Ron, relax. I'm just teasing. I'm a psych major after all. I know how dreams work. They're just random images strung together. The fact that 'central casting', if you will, put me in a sex dream you were having doesn't mean anything," Kim said reassuringly. Ron started to relax when she spoke again.

"Who was on top?"

Ron glared at her.

"Me, huh?" Kim smirked.

"Why do you ask?" Ron demanded sarcastically.

"If you must know," Kim said loftily. "Dream interpretation (which is a crock, of course) would say that means you see me as the dominant half of our little duo."

"Oh really?" Ron said, his voice dangerous (mock, but dangerous none-the-less). "You realize there is another possibility, don't you?"

"And that would be...?"

"That I'm the dominant one: the master, if you will, receiving pleasure from his obediently submissive partner," Ron proclaimed smugly. Kim glowered.

"Obedient? Submissive?" Kim leaned toward him, teeth bared. "How'd you like me to come over there and show you who's submissive?"

Ron leaned toward her, until their noses were only inches apart. "Is that a threat, or a promise?" he sneered.

Kim froze, drew back slightly. "Ron, do you realize what we're doing?"

Ron frowned thoughtfully, then looked up at Kim. "We're flirting," he said softly.

"We've never done that before, have we?" Kim asked, sinking back down on the bed.

"Oh, maybe a little, a few times," Ron said, laying down as well.

"But never like this," Kim said.

"Nope," Ron confirmed.

There was a long silence.

"It's the situation," Kim said finally. "We're in a quintessential romantic circumstance, and it's affecting our behavior," she reasoned.

"I agree," Ron said. There was another pause. "You flirt very well, though," he said quietly.

"You do, too," Kim replied with a gentle smile.


	6. So Close

_Realmz Jetter: Probably, though I don't know for sure._

_Thalia-Sandy: I'm not updating, I'm re-posting. Well, this chapter is an update. Thanks though, and welcome aboard._

_wildste: As to the second, I mention the body switch in Moods and Moods 2. It may or may not come up here. As to the first, I have a tough time with Rufus. I don't know why that is. It's like: 'Impossible technology? Sure, no problem. Aliens with super powers? Easy money. Talking naked mole-rat? That doesn't seem very realistic. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's basically how it is. One of these days though, I am going to at least try to write a story with Rufus in it._

_Thanks to: mattb3671, dam, lia200304, AquaAddie, WWLAOS, continental-line, Alistanniel, gargoylesama, Triaxx2 and Ace Lannigan._

_If anyone is interested in reading the original version of chapter five, just send me an email and I'll send you a copy (I have it archieved)._

Ron picked Kim's bra up off the bed and handed it to her with such a deliberately solemn expression on his face that Kim couldn't help but smile.

"It's just a bra, Ron," she giggled.

"I know," he grinned at her. "I have seen them before. Even unfastened a few in my day," he added as he turned away.

"I'll bet you have," Kim allowed as she donned the undergarment When it was in place she threw back the blankets and swung out of the bed.

"Hand me my shirt, would you?" she asked. Ron, who had already put on his own clothes, complied, then began donning his snow pants and winter coat.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"Getting ready to go outside," Ron answered calmly.

"Why?" It was a fair question. The storm raging outside the cabin's walls hadn't abated in the slightest.

"I want to see what's on the other side of that door in the storeroom," Ron explained.

Kim found herself nodding despite herself. The door in question was locked from the other side. In all likelihood it merely led outside, but if there was the slightest chance something useful to their survival was on the other side...

"Besides," Ron went on as he pulled on his boots and gloves, "it's not like I'm striking out into the storm. I'll keep one hand on the cabin. No way to get lost," he grinned confidently. His stocking cap went on last. He started for the door, stopped, and looked back with a serious expression on his face.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, then you can start worrying," he said.

"I'm going to worry anyway," Kim retorted softly. Ron grinned again, crossed to her and brushed her cheek with his lips. Then he ducked out the door into the howling blizzard. Kim stood staring after him, blinking in wonder and touching her cheek where he had kissed her.

* * *

Time crept slowly by. Kim knew that Ron would only be gone a few minutes at the most, but his little expedition had already seemed to take forever. It was kind of amazing, really, how empty and lonesome the cabin suddenly seemed. Kim sat down on the bed, her mind whirling. 

'I can't believe he kissed me!' she thought, then chided herself for being surprised. It wasn't as if it was the first time that had happened. True, when it came to her and Ron kissing, she initiated the majority of them, but Ron had taken the first step a couple of times. The only odd thing was that none of them had been like this one. 'It was so casual,' Kim mused. 'All the others were in pretty intense moments, emotionally. This one was like when Daddy kisses Mom on his way out the door in the morning.' She was pondering the implications of that when the back door opened, admitting a gust of cold air into the cabin.

"Hey, Lucy! I'm home!" Ron called, doing a creditable impression of Desi Arnaz.

"What did you find, Ron?" Kim called.

Ron appeared in the storeroom door, a big grin on his face and a load of firewood in his arms.

"Boo-yah!" he exclaimed, dumping the wood in the rack beside the stove.

"There's a little lean-to out back that's stuffed to the rafters with firewood," he related as he opened the stove's firebox and tossed in a couple of more pieces of wood. "So we can turn up the heat without worrying about running out."

Kim smiled, then pouted playfully as Ron stripped off his coat and snow pants. "That's almost too bad," she said. "That means we won't need to cuddle to stay warm."

Ron crossed to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "We can still cuddle for fun," he suggested softly.

"I suppose we could at that," Kim agreed as she allowed herself to be drawn into a close but gentle embrace. Laying her head against Ron's chest Kim sighed contentedly. For all that she was a modern, independent, liberated woman who didn't need a man to take care of her, she still enjoyed it immensely when a man cradled her protectively. Not all men could do it well. There were those saw any tolerance of physical contact as a license to grope, and others who overplayed the 'protection' part or tried to carry it into the general relationship. Ron was none of those men. He was wonderful at cuddling. Better than many of her boyfriends, even after allowing for the fact that she and Ron had never had anything in the way of what Kim would call 'sexual contact' Kim smiled to herself. Even when they had been lying all but naked in the same bed, even when he'd had an arm around her nude torso, Ron had carefully kept his hands away from her breasts. That was almost too bad, Kim thought. She closed her eyes and found herself imagining what it would have been like for one of Ron's strong hands to cup her, caress her, for his fingers to tweak...

Kim opened her eyes and drew back slightly, shaking herself to get the image out of her brain. Had she just had a sexual fantasy about _Ron_?

Ron looked down at her. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"No," Kim said, "I was just having a daydream."

"Must have been an unpleasant one," Ron observed. Kim shook her head. "No, not really," she said, "Just a bit unexpected." She tried changing the subject. "What in the world possessed you to kiss me on the cheek before you went outside?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time," he said defensively. "You didn't mind, did you?"

"No," Kim said with a reassuring smile. "I didn't mind. I think I would have preferred a kiss on the lips, though," she teased.

Ron teased back. "Which pair?" he asked with a sly grin. Kim jabbed him in the ribs, but laughed too.

"The ones on my face, you perv," she said, her voice stern but her eyes sparkling.

"I could do that," Ron said softly.

Kim looked up at him. There was a strange, odd look on his face, one that probably matched her own expression. Ron's head shifted ever so slightly. Kim felt her heart begin to race. Ron's arms tightened slightly, drawing her closer and...and...raising her up, ever so slightly. She felt herself take a shallow, ragged breath, even as her own head tilted back. She shouldn't let this happen. She should draw away, right now.

But she couldn't move.

No.

She didn't _want_ to move.

Ron would have let her go. Kim had no doubt of that. And no matter how disappointed he might have been, he would have joked about what had almost happened and made her smile.

He was so close now, his head dropping slowly toward hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips, feel his heart pounding in his chest in perfect time with hers. She felt her arms go up around his neck, felt her feet flex as she raised herself up on her toes.

He was so close.

So close.

So...

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Kim blinked. Ron started. The Kimmunicator beeped again, it's familiar tones demanding their attention. Kim drew away from Ron. He let her go, however reluctantly, and turned away, busying himself with the stove and firewood. Kim took a deep breath, let it out and picked up the Kimmunicator. She keyed it, hoping that the curses cascading through her brain on the matter of Wade's rotten timing didn't find their way into her voice.

"Go Wade."


	7. Coming to Grips

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_lia200304: No promises :)._

_WWLAOS: The chapter title probably helped give it away, too._

_Thanks to: yzibella, Becca, fanjimmy, outlawarcher, jamesstutz, warprince2000, continental-line, Bluebee, Ace LAnnigan, Fuzzie Muzzie, Bob the dancing flea, Forlong, captainkodak1, wildste, mattb3671, John Steppenwolf, gargoylesama, Triaxx2 and lab1152._

"Hey, Kim," Wade said. "I just called to let you know that it looks like the storm will blow itself out in another twenty-four hours, give or take."

"That's great, Wade," Kim replied somewhat snippily. Her lack of enthusiasm made Wade blink.

"You ok, Kim? You sound a little...I dunno...tweaked?" Wade said hesitantly.

Kim shook her head and managed a smile. "Sorry, Wade. No, I'm fine. I just, uh, started...I mean, it's that time of the month, and I'm feeling a little out of sorts."

Wade's face went red. "Oh, uh, ok," he stammered, and Kim had to hide a smile. Why was it, she wondered, that so many men got flustered by a woman mentioning that she was having her period? She wasn't, of course. That was a week away yet, but it was the first thing that had popped into her head. She didn't like to lie to Wade, but how could she tell him she was upset for interrupting what had promised to be a delightful kiss?

"Anyway," Wade went on, "I'm in touch with the resort. I'll call you when they're ready to send the Sno-Cat for you."

Kim acknowledged the news, then filled Wade in on her and Ron's situation, including the welcome discovery of the lean-to full of firewood. Signing off, Kim turned to Ron, who was setting a pan full of snow on top of the stove. He had a box of elbow macaroni and a jar of beef bouillon cubes, and was obviously about to make their dinner. Kim crossed to him and slipped an arm around his waist. She immediately noticed that he was tense.

"What's the matter, Ron?" she asked quietly.

Ron didn't answer right away. Kim felt him shift his weight a number of times. He was looking up, so she couldn't see the expression on his face, but she did see his jaw muscles clench and unclench repeatedly. Finally he came to some sort of decision and looked down at her.

"Kim, about what was about to happen..." he began.

Kim smiled. "You were about to kiss me. So what? It wouldn't have been the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last," she said, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Ron relaxed immediately. "Thanks, K.P. I was afraid I'd really put my foot in it this time."

"Put your foot in it?" she asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, that is," Ron stammered, suddenly looking very nervous. "I mean, I thought maybe I gave you the, you know, the, uh, the...wrong impression? Or something?" he finished hopefully.

Kim understood at once. He was worried that he'd stepped over a line from which there would be no turning back. She could also see, despite his attempts to hide it, that he was...interested in her. Maybe it was just their situation, she reminded herself, remembering the serious flirting they'd done earlier.

'Or maybe he really is 'interested',' Kim mused. Monique had told her once, shortly after the incident with Dr. Bortel's moodulators, that Ron had admitted contemplating taking their relationship to the next level. Maybe Ron was contemplating it again? Anything was possible. More interestingly, and somewhat to her surprise, Kim found the prospect of Ron's interest...interesting.

'So do I tell him that?' she asked herself. Ron was looking at her with a mixture of expectation and apprehension. 'No,' she said to herself, 'You take the cowards way out and change the subject.'

"Nah," she denied aloud. "So, what's for supper tonight?" Kim asked brightly. She might have changed the subject, but she didn't pull away, either. Indeed, she snuggled a bit closer, and was rewarded by Ron's arm sliding around her shoulders.

"Not much," he admitted regretfully. "Pasta for carbs and protein, a couple of bouillon cubes for color and flavor, and a single serve packet of vegetable soup mix for more color and flavor, plus a little texture," he explained, gesturing at his ingredients. Kim nodded, grateful despite the meagerness of the menu. Ron's hobby was cooking, and he was quite good at it. He'd prepared several meals since they'd gotten their fire going. In the hands of anyone else, they would likely have been hot and filling, but not much more. Ron's special touch had added taste into the mix.

"Oh," Ron added. "And one quarter of an energy bar each, for desert."

* * *

They ate in silence, listening to the structure of the cabin creak and groan as the wind outside tugged at it. Despite it's smallness and lack of insulation, it was sturdily built, and tight as well. There were no noticeable drafts, at least. 

"I can't believe people could live like this," she said, breaking the quiet.

"I think they only use these during the summer, K.P.," Ron responded.

Kim shook her head. "No, I mean in the old days. Who would want to spend the winter in a cabin in the mountains?" she pondered.

"Back in the day," Ron explained after swallowing a mouthful of food, "the walls would have been made of logs about so big around." He gestured with his hands to show what he meant. "That would have provided some insulation."

"I suppose so," Kim allowed doubtfully. "Still, I can't see it being a pleasant experience."

"Well," Ron said, "Maybe we could come back after graduation and find out what it's like up here in the summertime." Kim cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know," Ron explained enthusiastically, "Rent a cabin, spend a week or two, do a little hiking, rock climbing, maybe a little fishing. Oh! I think there's a white water rafting place not too far away. That'd be fun, and..." he stopped when he noticed the look on Kim's face. "What?" he asked, suddenly wary.

"A two week vacation in the mountains," Kim said in an odd tone of voice. "Hiking, white water rafting, even fishing. Just you...and me. So tell me Ron, what else would we be doing? You know," she added, her voice innocent but her eyes suddenly smoldering, "to pass the time?" Ron suddenly felt warm, despite the persistent chill in the cabin. He tugged at his collar and swallowed nervously.

"Uhhh...playing cards?" he offered. Kim said nothing, just leaned toward him. Ron drew back, but only slightly. Kim's lips were slightly parted, and her head was slowly tilting to one side like she was lining up to kiss him. Ron felt his blood begin to race as he responded in kind, his eyes closing as she drew nearer. He felt her nose slide next to his. She hesitated. He opened his eyes.

"Psych!" Kim giggled, drawing back.

Ron blinked.

"Oh you little tease," he chided, shaking his finger at her. As Kim's giggling intensified Ron added, "I'm gonna get you for that," and lunged at her. Seconds later they were wrestling on the bed.

Ron wasn't really angry. He'd recognized what Kim had done for the good natured teasing that it was. Nor was he really fighting with her. It was strictly play-wrestling. Kim could have fought him off easily, even he'd really been trying. She didn't though. Instead, after a few minutes of laughter-wracked 'struggling' she allowed him to 'pin' her to the bed.

Kim looked up from where she lay beneath him. "Looks like you've got me right where you want me," she said softly. "What's next?"

Ron shivered as his mind recognized the invitation implicit in those words. He almost leaned down to... But he hesitated. The invitation that _might be_ implicit in those words, he cautioned himself. If he tried something and it wasn't what Kim had in mind...

Kim seemed to notice his dilemma. "I'm just kidding, Ron," she said.

"Please don't, not anymore," Ron pleaded.

Kim place her hands on his chest and gave a gentle push. Ron rolled off her and sat up on the edge of the bed. Kim pushed herself up to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that, well..." her voice trailed off and she made helpless gesture with her hands. Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"I know, K.P.," Ron assured her.

"Do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We've never spent this much time alone together. I mean really alone. Oh sure, maybe on some of our missions, but then we always had other things to think about. Now we've got nothing to do but wait. Add to that the fact that I'm a guy and you're a girl, and maybe it's only natural that certain ideas occur to us."

"Sounds good to me," Kim agreed. she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "So why didn't these ideas ever occur to us before?" she wondered.

Ron sighed. "Who knows? I've thought about _dating_ you," he admitted, "but even at the height of puberty I never really thought about...you know...with you."

Kim took his free hand and squeezed it. "That's probably for the best. When you were at the height of puberty I was so wrapped up in myself that I probably would have turned you down," she admitted.

"You did turn me down, K.P.," Ron chuckled. Kim gave him a sharp look. "My cousin Reuben's wedding, remember?"

Kim blushed. "Oh, yeah," she mumbled. "Sorry about that."

Ron chuckled again. "Don't sweat it, K.P. That was a long time ago, and we've both grown up a lot since then," he said, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

Kim smiled. "Thanks for sticking with me in spite of my faults. Thanks for being my best friend," she added, her voice catching ever so slightly. "I sometimes wonder why you put up with me."

Ron pulled her into a hug. "Easy," he answered. "I'm sure you already know this," he said, "but in case you don't...I love you. That's why I put up with you."

Kim looked up at him with shining eyes. "I knew it," she said, "but it's nicer to hear you say it." She laid a hand on his cheek, ignoring the two days worth of stubble there. "And so, even though I'm sure you already know that I feel the same way, let me return the favor." Kim paused for a long moment, as the two of them stared into each others eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Then she began to cry. Ron suspected they were happy tears. In fact, he was sure of it. So he said nothing. He just sat there, holding her in his arms, rocking her gently. When her tears had run their course he kept on holding her, until she drifted off to sleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Ron laid her down, removed her boots and got her under the blankets. After tidying up after the meal, Ron pulled off his own boots and slid under the covers himself. He lay there a long while, just thinking. As he was drifting near sleep himself he felt Kim roll over and snuggle up to him.

Ron fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Desire

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

_Thanks to: Thalia-Sandy, Ace Lannigan, outlawarcher, continental-line, captainkodak1, WWLAOS, Triaxx2, John Steppenwolf, jamesstutz, Classic Cowboy, gargoylesama, Bluebee, MtnRon, Bob the dancing flea, Vince Stevens, fanjimmy, mattb3671, Intrepidwarriors, Firpi, lia200304 and CritPerson1._

****

**Note: Just to remind you, this story is rated 'R' for sexual references and situations. If such things offend you, well, don't say I didn't warn you. I believe this chapter conforms to the rating and to FanFiction rules. If you feel otherwise, please let me know.**

Kim woke up to darkness. No surprise there. The cold was nothing new, either. Even with the stove going full blast, the cabin was cold. There was, after all, a limit to how much fuel they could shove into the firebox at any one time without hindering the combustion process. Speaking of fuel...

Kim crawled over Ron, who didn't quite wake up, and got out of the bed. A quick check revealed that the fire had burned down to coals again. Beside the stove was a rack of fireplace tools. Taking up a rake designed especially for the purpose, Kim stirred the coals. The bottom of the firebox was a fine meshed grate. The stirring caused accumulated ash to fall to the bottom of the combustion chamber, which made for better air flow. The coals flared and brightened immediately. Kim put two more pieces of wood on top of the coals and closed the door. Opening another door directly beneath the first, Kim took up a small shovel and scooped out what ash there was, depositing it in a nearby bucket.

That task complete, Kim headed into the back room. Driven by necessity, she and Ron had taken a large stock pot and, with the aid of a few boards converted it to another use.

'I'm just glad there was some toilet paper here,' Kim mused as she attended to matters. When she was done she covered the pot and put it back outside. 'I will be sooo glad to get back to the resort. I need a shower. A nice, long, hot shower.' A proper meal would be nice, too. No reflection on Ron and his efforts: she knew he felt the same way. What they had to eat was adequate to sustain life, but that was about it. The memory of their most recent meal came unbidden to Kim's mind. Ron, scraping the bottom of the barrel, had soaked what was left of a box of stale corn flakes in water, shaped the resulting mass into cakes, and baked them on top of the stove. They'd been hot and filling, but aside from that...

Shuddering, Kim return to the bed. Ron was mumbling and moving slightly as she climbed over him and took refuge beneath the blankets. Kim regarded him with a curious eye. He was either dreaming, or on the edge of waking up. Kim watched in silence until Ron settled into stillness, breathing the slow, steady breaths of a man asleep. A handsome man, at that. Oh, to be sure, Ron wasn't a hottie. Nor was he possessed of rugged good looks. He had an average face. A pleasant, boyish face that lit up whenever he was excited, which was often. Kim felt a gentle smile touch her lips as she gazed at him. It was quite disarming. Back in the day, when Ron would screw something up, and she'd start chewing him up, Ron would grin that happy, goofy grin of his, and her anger would melt away. Even now, on the occasions when they would argue about something, Ron could dissipate her ire with a mere contrite look if he followed it with that smile of his.

Kim surprised herself by reaching out to touch him, stopping her hand just short of his cheek. It wasn't that she was about to touch him that made her hesitate. They were always doing that. It was _why_ she was reaching out that caught her off guard. She wasn't doing it to convey affection, or any other emotion. It was self gratification. She just wanted to feel him, to enjoy the sensation of running her fingers over his skin. Her hand drew back, started forward again. Almost against her conscious will Kim's fingers brushed Ron's forehead. He stirred, but didn't wake. Her hand moved, slowly. Ron's skin was oily. He hadn't bathed in three days. She didn't care. Her fingers glided down the side of his face, across his cheekbone. She felt the stubble of his beard as she traced his jaw. Lightly, very lightly, she felt her way down his neck, traced a collarbone out to one of his broad, strong shoulders, then headed back the way she had come.

Kim felt a twinge. It started between her legs and went rocketing up her spine.

'Oh no,' she thought, even as the shiver of pleasure the twinge spawned when it reached her brain caused her to gasp slightly.

'I need to stop this,' she told herself, even as her fingers continued their gentle exploration. Ron shifted again and made a sound that might have been a sigh, or a groan. Whatever it was, it triggered another, stronger twinge. An image sprang into Kim's head. She tried to suppress it, which only made things worse. She shifted her position slightly. It was a mistake. The movement stimulated a sensitive portion of her anatomy, making things _much_ worse. Kim jerked her hand away from Ron's face and laid down, holding herself rigid, desperately trying to get control of her body.

'I cannot be fantasizing about sex with Ron,' she grated to herself. 'I can't. It's too weird.' So why was she getting so aroused by the notion? She pondered, briefly, the notion of a trip to the other room to relieve her 'tension'.

'No,' she said to herself, shaking her head. 'Ron would hear.' He would, too. She knew herself well enough to realize that. No matter how much she tried, she wouldn't be able to restrain her enthusiasm. Ron would hear. He would come to investigate and find her with her pants down, her fingers busy. He would stare in shock, while she blushed in embarrassment. Then...

The image exploded in Kim's brain, of Ron crossing to her, replacing her fingers with his own...

Oh!

Kim felt moisture between her thighs. In a last ditch effort to calm herself, Kim called to mind the most disgusting thing she could imagine, sex-wise.

'Drakken in the buff,' she told herself. It was like a bucket of ice water. Her heat subsided quickly. Soon it was gone completely. When she was calm enough, Kim closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up when Kim got out of the bed. He didn't say anything, and tried to ignore the sound of her using their improvised chamber pot. He was drifting back toward sleep when she returned. Again, he said nothing. He felt her shift beside him, and knew, somehow, that she was looking at him. There was another shift, and he felt a presence near his face. Ron thought about opening his eyes, but decided not to.

Kim's fingertips touched his face. Ron wasn't able to completely hide his reaction to her touch, but tried to make it look like he was still asleep. Apparently he succeeded, because the touch continued. He heard Kim's breathing pattern change, and knew instinctively that she was becoming aroused. The knowledge cause _him_ to become aroused.

Instantly.

He hoped she wouldn't notice. It was dark enough that she might not. But did he really hope she wouldn't notice?

No.

Ron found that he very much wanted her to notice, wanted her to take matters in hand, as it were, and...

Her hand left his face.

He felt her lie down, and knew she was struggling to control herself.

'I should say something,' Ron said to himself. 'I should roll over and kiss her. Take her, right now. She'd let me, I know she would, and it would be so good...'

'And then what, Horn-dog?' the voice inside his head asked sarcastically. 'What happens in the morning, when you realize that you fucked your best friend, and that you can't take it back?'

'With Kim it wouldn't be fucking,' Ron protested. 'It would be making love.'

'Whatever. Still, what happens?' the voice demanded. 'Do you pretend it never happened? Never speak of it again? Is your friendship worth a moment of physical pleasure?'

Doubt came to the forefront of Ron's thoughts. What _about _after? Were the consequences really worth it? Would they feel the same way after? Or would they regret it? What about George, Kim's boyfriend? What about his own girlfriend?

It wasn't worth it, he decided finally. If gratification was all he wanted, he could go out back and spank it. Kim deserved better than that. She was better than that. Ron wouldn't reduce her to a mere object, to a receptacle for his needs.

Resolutely, Ron drove thoughts of sex from his mind, replacing them with an image of the sea.

'Calm, blue thoughts,' he told himself. 'Cool blue ocean.' He repeated the phrases until they blanketed his consciousness and shepherded him to sleep.


	9. Flirtation

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_WWLAOS: Not offended at all. Upon reflection, I think I broke my own rule and rushed through the chapter. It wasn't my best work._

_jen: Whether or not something is arousing depends on circumstances and your own frame of mind. At least that's what I find._

_Thanks to: mattb3671, outlawarcher, John Steppenwolf, Alistanniel, wildste, jennyjenjen, jamesstutz, lia200304, MtnRon, Blood Everlasting, warprince2000, AngelfromHell-911, Fuzzie Muzzie, Realmz Jetter, continental-line, captainkodak1, Triaxx2_

Ron opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then frowned slightly. Something was wrong. He glanced around the small room. Everything seemed in order. So what was bugging him? He thought about it for a moment, then it hit him.

It was quiet.

The wind no longer roared like a banshee just outside the walls. Getting out of the bed Ron crossed to one of the windows and looked out. The sky was overcast, and it was snowing, but the snow was light, and the clouds were thin. Enough sunlight was getting through that Ron could see the opposite wall of the valley.

Snatching up his Kimmunicator Ron punched the call button. There was a brief delay, then a bleary eyed, pajama clad Wade appeared on the small screen.

"Hey, Ron," Wade said sleepily. "What's up?"

"Storm seems to have broken, Wade. The wind has died down and the snow's basically stopped."

Even in his present state Wade understood the significance of that.

"Let me call the resort and see if they're ready to come get you," he muttered. "Hold on a sec..."

While Wade turned his attention to the telephone, Ron went to the bed and gently shook Kim.

"Huh?" she murmured. "Ron, get back in bed. I'm cold," she added grumpily. Ron grinned despite himself.

"No can do, K.P." he said cheerfully. "You have to get up. The storm's over. That Sno-Cat will be coming for us soon."

Kim sat up, stretching and yawning. Ron watched, enjoying the way the fabric of her long underwear shirt moved over her torso. She gave him a penetrating look.

"What? Never seen anyone stretch before, Ron?" she asked, yawning again.

"Nope," Ron denied instantly. Kim gave him a warm smile

"Just what I need first thing in the morning...a comedian," she said as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She reached for her shirt and made a face. She sniffed a few times, grimacing as she did so.

"God, I stink," she complained. "I so need a hot shower." Her fingers scratched at her oily hair. "I feel so funky," she added with a slight grin.

"Tell me about it," Ron nodded, scratching his own head. "Four days is way too long to go without a bath, or brushing your teeth."

The Kimmunicator beeped. Kim took it from Ron.

"Go Wade."

"Morning, Kim," Wade greeted her. "I just got off the phone with the resort. Their head of trail grooming is warming up the Cat as we speak. He expects to head out in ten minutes, and to be at the cabin in no more than twenty."

"Great, Wade," Kim smiled. "We'll keep an eye out and let you know when we're safe and sound back at the hotel."

The time passed quickly. While they waited Kim and Ron tidied up as best they could. By the time they had finished and Ron had relocked the back door, the rumble of a diesel engine could be clearly heard coming up the trail.

* * *

Ron snapped the padlock shut on the front door and headed for the Sno-Cat. Kim was already inside, gazing out the window at the cabin with a sort of wistful expression on her face. 

The Sno-Cat was one of the larger models, with an interior that was roomier than Ron expected. There was seating for seven people in addition to the driver. When Ron asked, the driver explained that this particular Cat was used to haul cross country skiers into the back country, as well as for grooming trails. Ron took a seat next to Kim, who smiled at him before returning her gaze to the cabin. The Sno-Cat started to move, and Ron found himself craning his own neck to look at it as it receded. His thoughts were jumbled. So much, and yet so little, had happened there. He glanced at Kim, grateful that her eyes were still fixed on the cabin.

'God, I love her.'

'Really? Or do you just want to bone her?'

'Would you shut up?'

'Not gonna happen Ronnie.'

Ron almost snarled at his inner voice. 'Look, I love Kim. I really do. _And_ I want to have sex with her. Is that all right with you?'

There was a moment of silence. 'Well, I suppose,' the voice allowed, 'that if you really do love her, you could have sex with her.' Another pause. 'So, are you gonna do something about it, or just sit there like an idiot?'

Ron looked at Kim, then turned away quickly as her gaze shifted to straight ahead. 'Sure I'm gonna do something about it. Right after we get back and get cleaned up.'

* * *

The Sno-Cat dropped them off in front of the resort's hotel. To Kim's great relief only one reporter was waiting for them, and he represented a local paper, not a national media outlet. 

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, Luke Barrows, Grantsville Gazette, can I have a moment of your time, please?"

Kim smiled tolerantly. "Mr. Barrows...Luke, Ron and I are tired, hungry and in desperate need of a bath. Can this wait until later? Maybe tomorrow morning?"

"Of course," Barrows nodded. "If I could get a brief comment, though, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. The storm came up, Ron and I took shelter in one of the resort's summer cabins and waited it out. Not very exciting, I'm afraid. Still, it's good to be back in civilization. Will that do?"

Barrows looked up from his notepad. "Glad for the comforts of civilization, got it," he said. "I'll be back tomorrow after breakfast, how's that sound?"

"That'll be great," Kim murmured.

* * *

Kim luxuriated in the feel of hot water pouring over her as she scrubbed at her hair. She was on her second lathering, after a thorough and vigorous scouring of her body. It felt so good to be clean again. And to be warm. All that her current circumstance needed to be perfect was for Ron to join her so he could wash her back. 

Kim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She really had to stop thinking about Ron that way. Thinking about him gazing gently into her eyes as he lay atop her, his rigid length buried deep inside...stroking...

Kim shuddered and fought off the urge to 'tickle the taco'. She desperately wanted release, but resolved to wait until George could grant her the satisfaction she needed so badly. George. It was hard to think of him. Every time Kim tried to call his image to mind, Ron stepped up in his place. Sighing, she rinsed her hair, then sat down on the edge of the shower/tub and began to shave her legs and armpits.

'You don't even know if Ron is interested in you that way,' she chided herself. 'Although...' A sly smile touched Kim's lips. 'There _are_ ways to find out.'

* * *

Ron was waiting rather impatiently for Kim to finish her shower. He'd let her have the first go, and was a bit surprised when she took more than half an hour to manage the affair. 

'I shouldn't be surprised,' Ron told himself. 'Leaving aside the fact that she's a girl, how do you know you won't take thirty minutes?' He chuckled sourly. At least the room (suite, actually) they shared had a very fancy bathroom, one where the shower was in a separate room from the sink. So he'd been able to brush his teeth and shave while he waited. The latch on the shower room door clicked.

"All yours," Kim said with a cheerful smile as she emerged. Ron's jaw dropped. The suite came with two fancy terrycloth bath robes. Kim was wearing neither of them. Instead, she was clad only in a towel, wrapped around her torso and barely long enough to satisfy the needs of propriety. The upper edge of the towel, he noted, passed across her breasts, gathering them together, accentuating her modest cleavage. If said edge had been any lower...

The bottom edge, meanwhile... If Kim shifted her posture ever so slightly, Ron was sure he'd see everything.

"What?" Kim asked, moving to the sink as Ron's eyes followed. "Haven't you ever seen a girl wear a towel?" she asked, a hint of...something...in her voice.

Ron blinked, realized what he was doing. "Yes," he stammered. "Yes, I have. I've just never seen _you_ wear a towel, that's all."

"And now you have," Kim said lightly, stepping up to the sink herself, while Ron gaped at her. After a moment she frowned slightly, and sniffed theatrically.

"Ron, you stink. Hit the shower, ok?"

Reddening with embarrassment Ron complied.

* * *

Ron felt a thousand times better after his shower. When he had dried himself off he reached for one of the robes hanging beneath the towel rack. He was lifting it off its hook when a thought popped into his head. Kim could have worn a robe, but she had come out in a towel. More interestingly, when he had stared like an idiot, she hadn't gotten mad. In fact, on reflection, everything about her behavior suggested that she was...pleased that he'd been staring. Was it possible Kim was attracted to him? And was offering subtle hints to that regard? Or was she teasing him? Ron pondered. Teasing wasn't out of the question, but his gut told him that Kim wasn't leading him on. But it was also possible that there was no hidden motivation: that Kim had simply decided to wear a towel for no reason at all. The question now was how to find out without being too direct about it. 

'Turn about is fair play, they say,' Ron mused. Grinning a slightly evil grin Ron replaced the robe, took down a clean towel and wrapped it around his waist. He adjusted it so it rode across the tops of his hips, then opened the door and walked into the sink room.

Kim wasn't there. Not completely unexpected. She'd probably gotten dressed while she waited. A moment later he learned the truth of that, when she poked her head into the bathroom.

"About time," she smiled. As Ron busied himself at the sink, Kim lounged against the vanity next to him.

"I'm sure you're as hungry as I am," she began. Ron nodded silently, not turning his head. He seemed focused on his reflection, but he was actually watching Kim. He noted, with surprise and pleasure, that she was looking at him with an almost dreamy expression on her face. "The only question then is where do we want to eat?" It was a good question. The resort had two restaurants and a bar that also served simple meals. Given the extent of his appetite, Ron knew where he'd prefer to go.

"How about the one with the buffet?" he suggested.

"Works for me," Kim agreed. "Also, the resort manager dropped by while you were in the shower. He said he felt responsible for what happened to us, so our entire stay is 'on the house', including meals."

"It wasn't his fault," Ron protested.

"I told him that, but he insisted."

Ron grinned. "Well, if he insisted, I won't argue. I'll also be ordering filet mignon for dinner tonight."

Kim smiled again. She shifted her weight several times, as if she was going to lean forward but decided not to. Her hands twitched more than once, as well. Ron decided to probe a little. He glanced sideways at her.

"What?"

Kim blushed. She lowered her eyes briefly, then raised them again. She straightened.

"I was just admiring your physique," she offered boldly.

"My physique?"

"Yes." Her hand did reach out this time, settling between his shoulder blades and tracing down the length of his spine. She moved to stand behind him and brought both hands into play, exploring up his flanks.

"You have nice muscles, Ron," she said softly.

"Thank you, Kim, I've worked hard to get them," Ron returned, his tone light, but sincere at the same time. Kim responded by sliding her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"They're very...sexy," she added, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Ron's answer was a subtle shift in his expression, a slight quirking of lips and eyebrows. Kim reacted by closing her eyes, squeezing him tightly and pressing herself against him. Ron felt his heart flutter, and...

His stomach rumbled.

Loudly.

Kim's followed suit almost instantly.

"Food?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"Food," Ron nodded emphatically. "I'll get dressed and we can be on our way." He started for the main room, paused and looked back at Kim. "Would you mind waiting here?" he asked.

Kim surprised him by pouting, then grinning impishly.

"Do I have to?"


	10. Words and Deeds

_WWLAOS: Maybe she was trying to tell you guys something :)_

_continental-line: The next (and final) chapter will be lemony. I plan on writing it how I want, then censoring it for the site. I'll keep the other version available to email to anyone who wants to read it._

_Rachel: I need your email provider. I didn't get the part after the sign. Maybe you need to spell out the dot? Like firelassmchsi(dot)com._

_Thanks to: loves-winged-dark-angel, seras234, Ravenshadowflame, Phillip the Nickel, Digital-DNA, Tadashi, white-fanged-demon, BMBLover, LotisMasterBrit, killerofdragons, fanjimmy, Guinivere Sage, Imagenation Queen, Leena LeBeau, kimnronever, Thalia-Sandy, Sandra Radcliffe, SesshaWaRurouni, potter078, Bob the dancing flea, Godhand's Number, RietroFan42, shepyt, wildste, warprince2000, jamesstutz, John Steppenwolf, mattb3671, threeandout, Katie, outlawarcher, Fuzzie Muzzie, captainkodak1, Triaxx2._

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly. After brunch Kim and Ron headed for the hotel's indoor pool complex. The original plan was to have a good, long soak in the hot tub to drive away the last of the chill that had sunk into their bones during their stay in the cabin. Ron, however, ignored the hot tub and stretched out on an oversized beach chair.

"Uh, Ron?" Kim asked, gesturing at the hot tub.

"Change of plan, K.P.," Ron answered. "I'm still feeling a bit full, and I don't want to cramp up."

Kim grinned in disbelief. "I doubt you'd get a cramp from sitting in a tub of hot water," she mocked gently.

"Why risk it?" Ron shot back, smiling. "Just a little while, K.P. Maybe half an hour?"

Kim sighed dramatically. "I suppose," she relented, and headed for the chair next to Ron.

"Ahem."

Kim paused when she heard Ron clear his throat. She looked at him. He was looking at her, patting the space beside him on his own chair. Kim's eyes widened slightly, then her lips quirked into an amused grin. It was a little unusual for Ron to do something like that. Normally Kim found such gestures merely nice. This time it made her heart flutter a bit. She obeyed with a sly smile. The chair was a bit bigger than necessary for one person, but there really wasn't room for two. It forced a certain amount of physical...closeness.

Kim slipped one arm behind Ron's neck, draping the other across his chest, while her legs intertwined with his. She lay on her side, facing him with her head resting on his outstretched arm. His free hand settled on the side of her ribcage and drifted slowly down to her hip. There, his fingers played lightly with the fabric of the bottoms of her two piece swim suit before stilling.

"Comfy?" Kim asked softly.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Ron answered. Kim responded by snuggling against him. Ron sighed happily. After a few minutes he spoke.

"K.P?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Have you ever wondered why we...uh, that is, you and I, have never...uh, you know, done the whole 'take it to the next level' thing?" Ron said, hating himself for stammering nervously.

Kim's eyes, which had been closed, opened and looked into his own.

"You mean, why haven't we tried the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing?"

"Yeah," Ron confirmed.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I've thought about it, just like you have..."

"How do you know that?" Ron interrupted.

Kim grinned. "Monique told me, after the Moodulator incident." Ron blushed.

"But every time I came close to deciding to ask you out," Kim went on, "I'd end up asking myself 'What if it doesn't work out?'"

"Oh, yeah," Ron agreed. "I know that question well. What if it doesn't work out? It could ruin our friendship. And of course, I don't want that."

"Me either," Kim said with a melancholy smile. "So, I guess the answer is fear. I'm afraid of what'll happen if we take the next step and fall flat on our faces."

"I can understand that," Ron allowed, giving Kim a reassuring squeeze. "But," he went on, "What if we just end up at the next level?"

Kim frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess what I mean is, maybe we don't want to take a deliberate step to the next level, but what if we just find ourselves heading that way naturally?"

"You mean, what if one day we happen to kiss, and the kiss happens to become passionate, and we happen to find our way into the nearest bed?" Kim suggested, running a finger along the line of Ron's jaw.

"More or less," Ron confirmed, his face scarlet.

"I'm pretty sure I could learn to live with that," Kim assured him with a teasing smile. Ron shook his head, drew Kim close and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"You're the best, K.P," he said. Kim just smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself, Ron," she murmured in reply.

* * *

That evening they retired early. True, most of their time in the cabin had been spend in bed and/or sleeping, but they had also expended a tremendous amount of energy just to stay warm, and were still physically drained from their ordeal. 

Ron crawled into his bed, drawing the covers up as he did so. It was sinfully comfortable: satin sheets, a blanket of silk-like artificial fibers, all topped by a fluffy comforter.

'Nothing like that lumpy mattress and those wool blankets,' Ron said to himself as he settled in. There was the sound of a door latch, and Kim emerged from the bathroom where she'd been getting ready for bed. She was wearing a long tee shirt as a nightgown. Ron assumed she had panties on, but it was clear from the way her breasts moved beneath the fabric of the shirt that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Ron watched as Kim climbed into her own bed. As she bent forward to draw back the covers her shirt rode up, revealing that she was, in fact, wearing panties. Ron had such a good view of her backside that he immediately suspected the exposure was deliberate. His guess was confirmed to his satisfaction when Kim took a surreptitious glance back at him, noted where his eyes were aimed, and smiled a tiny, but immensely self-satisfied smile. Then she was under her covers and stretching out to go to sleep.

"Good night, Ron," she yawned.

"'Night, Kim," Ron returned.

He couldn't fall asleep. As tired as he was, Ron assumed he'd pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He rolled and turned, adjusted his pillows, did everything he could think of, but he couldn't drop off.

'Maybe this bed is _too_ comfortable,' he mused to himself. That was possible, he supposed. Sounds from the other bed suggested Kim was in similar straits. Ron was about to speak up when Kim threw back her bedclothes and swung out of bed. She crossed the narrow space between the beds and looked down at Ron.

"Move over," she commanded grumpily.

Ron obeyed in silence. Kim slid beneath the covers and snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Almost at once a wave of weariness washed over him and his eyelids drooped. Kim, apparently though, wasn't quite comfortable enough. Without a word she sat up, and in one fluid motion stripped off her nightshirt and tossed it on the floor. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra. She lay back down, pressing herself against Ron's side. If Ron hadn't been so tired he was sure his blood flow pattern would have changed significantly. As it was he only managed to work his jaw a few times before getting out a question.

"Uh, Kim, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Kim touched a finger to his lips to shush him. "G'night, Ron," she mumbled sleepily. Ron's eyelids drooped again. He fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up needing to go to the bathroom. When he had taken care of his business he slipped back into bed and stared at Kim. She was sleeping peacefully, her light, rhythmic breathing barely audible in the quiet. The covers had slipped down during the night, uncovering her upper torso. Ron gazed appreciatively at the supple swellings of her breasts, their rosebud tips plainly visible in the dim light. He reached out and brushed the soft skin of her shoulder with his fingers, gliding down her back, across the shoulder blade and down her side. The light touch woke her up, and her eyes opened. 

"Good morning," Kim said softly, aware of her nakedness but not bothering to cover it.

"Good morning," Ron returned, leaning in and kissing her, ever so gently, on the lips. When they parted Ron drew back only slightly, keeping his gaze locked on those gorgeous, glowing green eyes.

"I like first-thing-in the-morning kisses," Kim confided, laying a hand on the side of Ron's face.

"I'll have to remember that," Ron observed.

"See that you do," Kim commanded, drawing him in and kissing him again.

"Kim," Ron said hesitantly.

"Yes, Ron?" Kim asked expectantly.

Ron opened his mouth, closed it, frowned.

"What does one say in a situation like this?" he asked almost plaintively.

Kim smiled in understanding.

"Pillow talk is almost always trite, and more than a little silly. Usually though, the people engaging in it are too hormone addled to notice."

Ron made a show of pondering that.

"Are you hormone addled?" he asked flippantly.

"I could easily become so," Kim answered playfully. Ron grinned. "How about you?" Kim added hopefully.

"Things are trending that way," Ron admitted solemnly. Kim grinned as well, slid closer, and kissed him again. The kiss lingered, grew passionate.

Breaking off, Kim drew back.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Ron blinked and glanced at the alarm clock.

"Five thirty seven," he read aloud.

"And the hotel restaurant doesn't open 'til seven," Kim said mournfully. That was a bald faced lie. Ron knew that she knew perfectly well it opened at six, and was about to say so when she went on, "An hour and twenty minutes. What _will_ we do to pass the time?"

Ron blinked again, then grinned, and finally smiled broadly.

"I take you have something in mind?" he prodded.

Kim pushed at him gently, guiding him down until he lay flat on his back. She slid on top of him.

"I seem to recall," she said between the kisses she began planting on his lips, "you saying that you loved me."

"I seem to recall saying something along those lines, yes," Ron confirmed, his arms going round her, hands caressing the taut muscles of her back. Kim glanced to one side, as if in thought, then turned to Ron with smoldering eyes.

"Why don't you show me how much?" she suggested.


	11. Life is Complicated

This chapter was incredibly difficult to write for some reason. Sorry for the delay. I hope it's Lemon, and not Lime.

This story is rated 'M' for a reason. If descriptions of sexual acts offend you, don't read this chapter.

**This chapter has been edited for content. I believe it conforms to the 'M' rating and to FanFiction rules. If you disagree, please let me know so I can take corrective action.  
**

_Thanks to__: all who reviewed Chapter Ten. You're too many to list (fifty-seven so far). That said, you guys are great!_

Ron answered by drawing Kim close and kissing her. It was a long, slow kiss that lingered until both of them were out of breath. Ron followed it with a second kiss, his tongue inviting Kim to open her mouth. She did, and they flicked gently at each other, probing, tasting.

When he grew tired of that Ron moved his lips down to the tip of Kim's chin, brushing her skin with feathery kisses. He worked his way along the line of her jaw while she moved her head to give better access. Eventually Ron reached his goal. One of Kim's old boyfriends had related how he could bring Kim to a high state of arousal in seconds, just by breathing in her ear. This seemed like an opportune time to test the story.

Given the way Kim tensed up as Ron approached her ear, along with the shiver that ran through her body as he exhaled lightly onto it, lent weight to the tale. The low moan that escaped her lips cinched it

Ron repeated himself a couple of times, then planted a delicate kiss on the outer structure. Kim shuddered and drew in a ragged breath. Ron took the lobe between his teeth and bit down, ever so lightly. Kim gasped, in pleasure Ron was certain. He knew because she was straddling one of his legs and he could feel the sudden, moist heat beneath her panties. As he worked on her ear Kim began to rub herself against his leg.

"Uh uh uh," Ron chided as he left off her ear and pushed her up slightly. "No self-stimulation for you. Not today."

Kim stared at him, her face flushed with desire and embarrassment. Ron smiled with gentle reassurance. "I'll be taking care of that," he said softly, and gave her a nudge. Kim took the hint and eased off of him, rolling onto her back.

Ron got up onto his knees and turned down the covers. Kim lay before him, smiling shyly. Kneeing beside her, Ron reached out with one finger and touched Kim's forehead. Moving slowly he traced the side of her face, down her neck. His fingertip outlined each breast and flicked teasingly at the nipples. Then Ron continued south, crossing Kim's hips and working down her leg all the way to the foot before moving to the inside and heading north again. Kim spread her thighs slightly, giving him a better view of the place between her legs. He stopped just short of it. He could feel the damp warmth, and resisted the urge to plunge right it. No, he told himself, we're taking our time today. Instead, he traced the edge of Kim's panties out to the hips again, then across the waistband to the other hip. Kim bit her lip and whimpered. Then she surprised Ron by reaching out and caressing him through his boxers. Moving the fabric, Kim took him in hand. Ron watched as she gently stroked him, and felt a shudder of his own.

"This will do nicely," Kim commented softly, then giggled as her words made Ron bob involuntarily. Her stroking continued, and Ron closed his eyes to enjoy it. He felt Kim shift her position on the bed, felt the moist heat of breath on him, then shivered as she gave him a gentle kiss.

Fingers still working, Kim kept kissing him. Her tongue joined in and Ron shuddered again, gasping. This wasn't going like he'd planned, but it felt so good he didn't argue. Kim opened her mouth and drew him in. Ron opened his eyes and looked down. Kim was looking back at him, her eyes sparkling as she pleasured him.

"You keep that up and I'm gonna pop," Ron warned. Kim released him, then helped him out of his shorts.

"You taste wonderful," she confided.

"I'll bet you do, too," Ron grinned.

Kim's eyes twinkled and she smiled impishly.

Ron hooked his fingers under the edges of Kim's panties and pulled slowly. As the silky cloth gave way it revealed a neatly trimmed patch of red curls. When Ron slipped the panties over her ankles Kim let her legs fall to a natural spread that gave Ron a good, clear look at her. He seemed a bit a awestruck. Kim giggled.

"Ron, you act like you've never seen one of these before," she teased.

Ron flushed slightly, but grinned as well.

"This one's special," he replied loftily.

Kim quirked an eyebrow at him. "How so?" she asked.

"It's yours," Ron said simply, and Kim smiled.

Ron lay down, positioning his head just so, and took a deep breath. His tongue reached out.

She did taste wonderful.

Kim shuddered and groaned with each flick of Ron's questing tongue, all the more so the closer he got to the hooded bump he knew she desperately wanted him to touch.

He took his time. Soon she was pawing at his head, trying to force the issue, but so distracted by desire that she couldn't quite manage it.

Then Ron stopped.

Kim looked up, her eyes blazing, a demanding glare forming on her face.

Until she saw why he had stopped.

Ron was moving, positioning himself above her, leaning on one arm while he guided himself toward her opening. Brief anger faded instantly.

"Yes," she purred.

Moving with slow deliberation, Ron pressed himself against her. He sank in slowly, until he was buried to the hilt.

Kim meowed. It was a surprising and highly arousing sound, but it went well with the way her head bent back and her eyes rolled up in their sockets.

Ron drew back, moved forward again, repeating the process. Same response. Steeling himself, Ron settled into a regular motion. Kim felt so good that he didn't quite know how he managed to resist erupting, but he was glad he did. The look on her face was one of sheer bliss, and Ron didn't want it to end.

"Oh! God! Ron!" Kim grunted/gasped, barely able to get the words out. "I...I...I'm...AAAaaaooohhhaaaeeeiii!"

The screeching wail that erupted from Kim's mouth was no surprise. Ron had heard it often enough through the thin walls of their college dorm room, even with earplugs in. He felt her spasm around him as her orgasm smashed through her, and felt himself explode as well.

Kim gathered Ron in with her arms and legs. As she did, a second orgasm came calling, even before the first had faded.

It took Kim what seemed like forever to come down. Ron, a helpless prisoner in her fierce embrace, had gone soft again before things finally petered out and Kim relaxed. She lay there, panting, staring up at him in wide eyed wonder.

"F-f-five," she stammered when she had breath.

Ron didn't know what to say to that. He considered a flippant, 'Glad you liked it' but decided that would sound trite. So he said nothing, just rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms and held her.

They lay like that for a long time, Kim nuzzling at Ron's chest, her hands caressing him as his did the same to her.

Finally, eventually, she slid up and kissed him.

"I love you," she declared. Then she grinned and lowered her eyes. "I know, I know, trite and corny," she apologized. Raising them again, "But it's true."

"Back at'cha K.P.," he mocked gently. She grinned again.

"You're the only guy in the world who could call me 'K.P.' after sex and get away with it."

"That's 'cause the Ronster likes to live dangerously," Ron proclaimed grandly.

Kim giggled, then sighed contentedly and snuggled closer.

"That's my Ron," she murmured. "My Ron," she repeated. "I kinda like the sound of that." Her eyes met his.

"Sounds serious," Ron commented quietly.

"It is," Kim assured him.

"I've always been 'your Ron'," Ron said. "I'd follow you anywhere."

"Even to an altar?" Kim inquired.

"If it meant getting to be with you for the rest of my life, absolutely," Ron answered.

The magnitude of what they were saying hadn't quite settled in when there was a knock at the door of their room.

"Kimmie-cub?" a familiar male voice asked. Kim sat bolt upright.

"My folks! I forgot all about them!" Moving with frantic haste Kim found and donned her panties, then snatched her shirt off the floor and pulled it on as well. While she was doing that Ron dug for his boxers.

"Daddy!" Kim called. "You woke us up! Just a second!"

When they were properly dressed Kim opened the door. Beyond it were her mother and father, her brothers, Ron's 'rents...and George.

"George?" Kim stammered.

"Hey Baby," he smiled, gathering her into his arms. "I missed you."

"I...I...uh, I missed you too, Sweetie," Kim groped. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, a little more forcefully than she intended. George didn't seem to notice.

"Your folks invited me at the last minute, as a surprise," George explained.

"The blizzard had us stranded in Salt Lake City, Kimmie," her father explained. "They only got the roads cleared this morning, and we came up as soon as we could."

Kim's mind was a mess. Of all the people in the world...

Behind her, Ron leaned out and waved. "Yo!" he said by way of greeting, nodding at everyone. "George," he added with a wink.

Kim looked back. Ron seemed his usual, chipper self, with no hint of what had happened between them on his face. But when his eyes met hers he managed to say a great deal without uttering a word. Kim felt herself smile, despite the predicament she was in.

Life was complicated, Ron's eyes said, but that was ok. They'd work it out eventually.

* * *

Kim's smiled dazzled him. It was, Ron knew, a smile she reserved for him alone. It made his heart race, and made seeing her in the arms of another man tolerable. George wasn't a bad guy. In fact, Ron genuinely liked him. He deserved to be let down easy. And Kim would be gentle. It would take a week or two, but that was fine. Ron could wait that long, easily. 

Kim was worth it.

* * *

Kim's heart melted at the understanding she saw in Ron's eyes. She acknowledged it with a wink, then turned her attention to her soon-to-be-ex boyfriend. 

"George," she repeated, much more warmly, kissing him. "I didn't expect to see you. Forgive me for being a bit shocked."

"Done, Baby," George said.

Yes, Kim thought, life was complicated.

Those wishing to read an unedited version can see it at my homepage: http(colon slash slash)home(dot)mchsi(dot)com(slash)(that little wrinkle thing to the left of the 1)jezrianna(slash)

Since FanFiction doesn't allow embedded links in reviews, write out your email address like this: firelass(at)mchsi(dot)com Otherwise I won't see what comes after the (at) symbol.

Inside you'll find a link to the chapter. Shoot me an email to let me know what you think of it. 


	12. Epilog

This epilog suggested by a remark from continental-line.

_Apaka: Kim was referring to the number of orgasms she had._

_Thanks to: all who reviewed._

_If you want me to email you, you either have to sign your reviews, or write out your email address like this example: firelass(at)mchsi(dot)com FanFiction doesn't allow embedded links, and if you write it the normal way I won't see anything after the (at) sign._

Jim and Tim came to Kim's rescue.

"We're hungry," they complained simultaneously. Kim could have kissed them. George put a hand on his stomach.

"Breakfast sounds like a good idea," he said agreeably.

"Well then," Kim suggested, smiling winsomely, "Why don't you all head down to the restaurant? Ron and I need to shower and dress, but we shouldn't be more than, what?" she asked, looking back at Ron, "Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Twenty," Ron nodded sagely.

"And no need to wait for us, either," Kim added.

Mr. Dr. Possible, the Stoppables, George and the Tweebs headed off, but Kim's mother lingered.

"Why don't you shower first, Ron," she suggested, inviting herself in and fixing Kim with a steady eye.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron nodded. He gave Kim a supportive smile as he ducked into the bathroom.

Kim returned the smile, then watched as her mother walked into the main room. Mrs. Dr. Possible eyed the beds, glanced at Kim, and took a deep breath. Kim shifted her feet nervously, and her mother smiled knowingly.

"Kimmy?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Mom?" Kim answered innocently.

"What were you and Ron doing right before we showed up?" Kim's Mom sounded almost amused. There was certainly no heat in her voice. Kim blushed scarlet.

"Why do you ask?" she stammered.

"Oh," Mrs. Dr. Possible mused, "There's a certain...odor in the air, that's all."

Kim feigned confusion. She sniffed theatrically. "I don't smell anything. Besides myself, that is."

Mrs. Dr. Possible's face went serious. "Did the two of you have sex?" she asked.

Kim's blush deepened, which seemed to anger her.

"What if we did?" she asked defiantly. Her mother gave her a look. "Mom, I'm twenty-two years old. It's a bit late for you to be worrying about my sex life," Kim challenged.

"I'm not worried about that," Mrs. Dr. Possible demurred. "But you didn't answer my question."

"What business is it of yours?"

"None," her mother admitted, "But what about George?"

Kim sagged. She sat down on the edge of one of the beds and put her head in her hands.

"Why did you bring him along?" she demanded.

"It was his idea," her mother confessed, taking a seat beside her daughter and laying an arm across Kim's shoulders.

"Now Kimmy, about Ron..."

"Yes, we did," Kim said softly. Her mother surprised her by smiling.

"It's about time," she said.

Kim gave her mother a perplexed look. "You approve?" she asked, not quite able to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"Naturally. Ron's a fine man. I always thought he'd be a good fit for you."

Kim gave a kind of giggle/snort. "Ron is an _excellent_ fit," she said archly. "Just right, in fact."

Mrs. Dr. Possible giggled too. "Not too big..." she began.

"...and not too small," Kim finished, laughing, and not quite able to believe she was having this particular conversation with her mother.

When the giggles had run their course, though, Kim leaned against her mother.

"What am I going to do about George?" she asked plaintively.

"That depends," her mother answered seriously. "Was Ron a one-time fling?"

"Mom!" Kim protested. "I love him!"

"Well, then, George deserves to know the truth."

"But I can't tell him now!" Kim exclaimed. "He came all this way!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible gave a sympathetic shake of her head. "The sooner you get it over with, the better."

"Like jumping into cold water?" Kim asked gloomily. Her mother nodded.

"I fucking hate cold water," Kim grumbled.

* * *

In the end, Kim did as her mother suggested. She took George aside and told him the truth. Kim had to steel herself against the 'kicked puppy dog' look that came over George's face, but she got through it. George even surprised her by saying that he sort of knew it was coming. Not the Ron thing, exactly, but the break up thing. 

"When my comments about marriage fell on deaf ears, I kind of figured out what was coming," George said. "I invited myself out here to try some damage control, but I guess I was too late."

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized in a hushed voice.

"I am too," George said quietly, then he turned his back to Kim and walked away without looking back.

* * *

"That was one of the most difficult things I've ever done," Kim confessed to Ron as she lay beside him that night. It had been a long, somewhat awkward day. George's departure had been a shock, to Kim's father at least, but it was trumped by Kim announcing her engagement to Ron, and Ron's mother's reaction to the news. Mrs. Stoppable didn't disapprove, in so many words anyway, but she made it clear enough that she'd have preferred a nice Jewish girl for her son. Fortunately the afternoon had been relatively normal, and skiing had taken everyone's minds off matters romantic, and by bedtime Mrs. Stoppable seemed to have made peace with what was happening. She didn't even object to Kim and Ron staying in the same room. Mr. Dr. Possible hadn't either, which surprised Kim. Apparently, once he got over the shock of realizing that his baby girl was grown up and sexually active, he was as comfortable with the idea of Kim being with Ron as his wife was. 

Ron's arm tightened slightly around Kim's shoulders, a gentle hug that made her sigh with delight.

"I'd hate to be in George's shoes right now," Ron admitted. Kim glanced at him and he shrugged. "I feel sorry for the guy," he explained.

"I do, too," Kim confessed, snuggling against Ron's chest. Kim twirled some of his chest hair around her finger. "Maybe you could give him Jenny's phone number when we get back," Kim suggested with a sly grin.

"That's an idea," Ron allowed, drawing Kim in and kissing her gently.

The kiss was a lingering one, and when they broke it off Kim had a look in her eye.

"What?" Ron probed. He had an idea what was coming, given the sparkle in Kim's eyes, and played along.

"Speaking of ideas," Kim purred, "What do you say we disturb the neighbors?"

"Ms. Possible, I like the way you think."


End file.
